


First Kiss

by moonpasta



Category: Blue - Troye Sivan (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Shyness, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: Troye is a simple closeted gay boy and refuses to come out to his homophobic school, after years of  living this way a peppy new guy moves into the area. It also just so happens that this new boy is Troye's new partner for class and is totally hitting on him, he might even be Troye's first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Tronnor, I hope you like it!  
> Please like and comment.

Most people had the ability to say that by the age of eighteen they had either already had sex, or at least have had their first kiss. For Troye that wasn’t the case, he was a closeted, small, gay guy in a pretty tight knit town. People looked as if they had smelled something awful when gay people were mentioned around them, so for Troye having his first kiss any time soon was out of the question.   

  

It was a Monday morning and the sun was up high in the sky, and Troye had to get ready for school. He could hear pots and pans clattering against each other, and he could just barely make out the jumbled words that were being said by his younger brother and mother from the kitchen downstairs. Groaning out of frustration, Troye sat up and planted his feet on the cold wooden floor. He had to get ready for school and he was sure that at this rate he was going to be late.   

  

He walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a quick shower, the water was hot and scorched his skin but he was fine with it. After his short shower he toweled himself off and started to get dressed. Troye shoved on a pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and a shirt that read "pretty boy" across the chest. His hair was a mess and he couldn’t be bothered to do much with it, he knew for a fact that as soon as he stepped out of his house the scorching heat and humidity would just ruin his hair in seconds.   

  

Before leaving his room he glanced at himself in the mirror and grabbed his grey Adidas backpack from the floor. Closing the door behind him he jogged over to the stairs and went down them, he walked into the kitchen and greeted his brother and mom. He grabbed an apple from the counter and walked out of the house so he could walk to school. His school wasn't that far away from house where he couldn't walk, it was just annoying and he wished that a bus was available to come to his neighborhood.   

  

To help with the boredom that he was feeling he sang a couple songs to himself, he began by whispering them to himself but soon enough he became louder and louder. Of course he wasn't too loud, but he definitely wasn't whispering to himself anymore.  At this point he could see his school clearly and beginning to feel tired just by the sight of it, before he could move closer a shadow moved next to him.  

  

"You're an amazing singer" the person next to him said, the voice was soft and sounded like honey if that was something that a voice could be compared to. Quickly turning his head to the side Troye saw the new transfer student that had arrived last week. Everyone had been talking about how pretty he was but Troye didn't pay any mind, but now looking at him he saw what they were all talking about. Connor really was pretty, but before Troye could think anything about it he scolded himself and remembered that the handsome man next to him was most likely straight.   

  

"oh-uh t-thanks" Troye stuttered out, he grimaced inwardly at his mess up and prayed to the gods that man next to him wouldn't find him weird. Connor's face didn’t show any signs of annoyance or boredom though, if anything the smile that he had adorned got wider.   

  

"No problem, so what's up? You seem kind of lonely just walking here by yourself" Connor said nonchalantly as if it was normal to just walk up to someone like that out of the blue. Well maybe it was but to Troye it wasn't, he was a bit of an outcast and not too many people talked to him. It was horribly obvious since whenever he walked through the halls people seems to gravitate towards the walls, and he was forced to eat outside everyday.   

  

"N-nothing much, y-you?" Troye responded back, his voice getting even shakier as he spoke. He really wasn't used to small talk, or full blown conversations to this was new to him. The longest conversations he's had in the past couple of months were with his dad about school.   

  

"Hmm, I'm good. You don't seem like a very chatty person" Connor pointed out, a frown had replaced his smile as he noticed Troy's short and clipped responses.   

  

"I-I'm sorry, j-just not too many people t-talk to me." Troye mumbled out  

  

"It’s fine really, I guess if I'm going to be friends with you I'm just going to have to get used to it" Connor said with a laugh much to Troye's shock.   

  

"Oh don't look so shocked, you seem nice and you're the first person that hasn't drooled all over me once they saw me." Connor said once he noticed Troye's shocked expression.   

  

"I-I'm not gay, s-so I wouldn't drool c-cause of you" Troye rushed out as if he was trying to make himself really believe that. Connor just laughed and shook his head at that, a small "sure" was heard from him but besides that he stayed silent.   

  

+  

  

Class was boring as usual and Troye was falling asleep as the teacher droned on about calculus and how important it was. This wasn't even math class but since the teacher was off topic, and obviously didn’t seem like he was in a rush to go back to their English lesson, Troye was just going to rest his head on his desk for a little bit. His short nap was soon interrupted by a small scraping sound erupting from next to him, again he looked to his side to see a beaming Connor smiling at him.   

  

"Well hello again" Connor whispered, Troye was still in shock by the fact that Connor was sitting next to him, he didn’t even know they shared any classes together. Before Troye could even say anything back to the older man the teacher pulled them back in to the lesson.  

  

"Since the bell I about to ring I would like to discuss this quarters project. It's a simple one, and all you have to do is write poems about what is listed on this handout, you will also be working with a partner too so don't worry" The teacher had said in a peppy voice, the class had groaned since they knew that "simple" to this teacher meant difficult, and required some extra brain power.   

  

A student in the front quickly shot up their hand high in the air, the girl looked as if she would erupt if the teacher didn’t pick on her immediately. Swearing under her breath the teacher pointed towards the girl and told her to ask her question. The teacher that was called Mrs.Kelly hated answering questions and it was well known throughout the whole school. One time she had thrown out a student for asking too many questions about a book they were reading at the time.  Troye peaked a Connor for a split second and noticed that the man looked as if he was going to bust out laughing at Mrs. Kelly's antics.   

  

"Can we pick out part-" before the girl could even finish her questions Mrs. Kelly cut her off and shook her head abruptly. Her tight bun shook with her, as she did so. In Troye's opinion her bob didn't go well with her flashy red button up top, and tight green skirt but what did Troye know about fashion. If she had asked him about his opinion on her outfit, Troye without a doubt would have just told her to go home and change into something less "tacky Christmas tree lighting".   

  

"No, you can't pick your partners. Actually your partners are sitting to the right of you" Mrs. Kelly quipped, her thin lips disappearing a bit as she spoke. The class groaned again, but Troye stayed silent along with Connor.  

  

When the bell rang Troye and Connor both picked up their bags and headed for the door.   

  

"Looks like we're partners!" Connor said enthusiastically, Troye wanted to give the man a dirty look since he just seemed too happy at eight in the morning. Instead he found himself fighting a small smile from forming on his face.   

  

"Yeah, that's nice!.." Troye said, it was painfully clear that he was struggling to match the  enthusiasm that Connor had possessed in his voice. If Connor noticed he didn’t make it seem like he did, Troye was grateful at that.  

   

"hmm how about we exchange numbers? That way we can call each other to meet up later" Connor supplied, he was already reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. So Troye also reached into his pants to pull out his iPhone. Connor shoved his phone into Troye's dainty hands, and Troye handed over his phone into Connor's bigger hands.   

  

After a minute the two had officially exchanged phone numbers, and they both had their phones back in their pockets sitting comfortably.   

  

"T-the bell is gonna r-ring soon, I have t-to go" Troye mumbled out after a second or two of silence. Not even waiting for a response from Connor he rushed off down the hall leaving a stunned but heart eyed Connor behind. Connor was going to make the shy boy his, and he just hoped that Troye was willing to be his.   

  

+  

  

When the last bell for the school day rang Troye was already out of his seat and walking towards the classroom door. All he wanted to do was go home and snuggle up with his pillow, but before he could even make it to his locker his phone buzzed in his pocket. Troye let out a small giggle as the vibrations went up his leg and tickled his skin. After a moment he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone while continuing his walk down the hallway and to his locker. His phone screen lit up with a message from "Con Con 


End file.
